User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Lost Souls: Xenologue 3
(Be ready for a long and grueling battle scene... wait.. THERE ARE TWO BATTLE SCENES?! No. there are three :D Kidding, just two.) I used my special attack against a few other enemies that we met on the short walk to the tower. After we were in the clear, we took a rest, and ayra finally took a nap. As we relaxed, I felt like something bad was going to happen, when I saw a person appear from the chapel and walk towards us. It took me less than a moment to know that it was Mettias. He probably wanted to fight us again, or he wanted to kill the monster within the tower himself. I didn't want either to happen, so instead of waiting for him to come to us, I got up and walked over to him. We ended up meeting at a halfway-point, and Mettias extended his hand to me. I shook his hand, and he smiled, which made me uneasy. "So... you two made it here before me." He said, seeming a bit disappointed. I nodded, and waited for him to continue. "Well, I want to make a proposition to you." He said. I rolled my eyes, still waiting for him to get on with what he was going to say. "How about this, if you beat me in battle, I'll help you two defeat abaddon, and I get one of the items that he drops." I nodded, Fine with the terms, knowing that abaddon's drops wouldn't be too useful to me, and that I'd need all the help that I could get to beat abaddon. Mettias chuckled, as if he could read my mind and hear what I had thought. "Alright, let's do this then." He said, excited. We both stepped away from each other and drew our blades. Mettias seemed different, as he seemed much stronger than before, and his blade had a faint glow to it. We watched each other, waiting for one of us to make a move. I started off by summoning two stromlings, and using my special attack on Mettias. He tanked the hit, and cut down the stromlings. I charged while he was distracted. He sliced at me, but I blocked the hit with my sword, and scratched him with my claws. He stumbled back, clutching the area next to his shoulder where I got him. "Ngh.... that stings, I know you can do better Vrael..." He groaned. I grinned, and fired a jet of maelstrom at Mettias, who yet again tanked the hit, but was wearing down quite quickly. Then, he let out a battle cry. He disappeared, and reappeared in front of me, and jabbed out with his blade, leaving a slash on my chest. Blood oozed from the wound, but I kicked him in the knee, causing him to fall down. I swung my blade, but he knocked it out of my hand. He thought that he won, until I swung with all of my force, and my fist connected with the side of his head, and I heard a crunch. He stumbled away, his jaw in an awkward position. I went in for the final hit, a punch right in the face. He fell back, unconscious. I grinned, but remembered my wounds. I thought back to one of the spells that I had read in the summoner's guide, and healed myself. I did the same to Mettias before sitting down, exhausted. I took a nap, and woke up in the afternoon, to find Mettias and ayra deep in conversation. The fact that the two were talking like best friends surprised me, since the two had only met on the battlefield. If you know, you don't usually socialize with enemies on the battlefield, right? I walked over to them, and the conversation stopped instantly. "Hey, what's up?" I asked. Mettias turned to me. "Nothing, really. We were waiting for you to wake up from your nap." He replied. I wasn't too interested on pushing them to tell me what they were talking about, so I looked up at the tower. Ayra and Mettias knew what that meant, and they started walking to the tower's entrance. I followed them, and we entered the tower. We fought our way through waves of enemies, and before we could fight abaddon, the semi-boss monster appeared. The "monster" was a knight clad in white armor. I looked down at my unit guide, which said it's name was Knight Will. He seemed hesitant to attack, which Mettias used to his advantage. "Shattered Reality!" Mettias yelled, as the air around will grew blurry, and exploded. I covered my face as debris flew at me. When the dust settled, will was nowhere to be seen, and there was a large hole in the wall near the explosion. We went up the stairs, which were luckily unharmed by the explosion, and came to a massive room. It was quite dark, aside from the torches near the stairs. We started walking towards the center of the room when the entire room lit up, as several skylights opened that I hadn't seen before. One of the lights illuminated a massive wall-looking monster. It had ribs that moved in and out, as if they were following a heartbeat. The thing was, the heart of the monster was exposed, so it was clearly shown off. I knew that the demon's weakness couldn't be it's heart, but I wasn't too sure that it was. Abaddon, as I would think this monster's name was, seemed annoyed that we were there. "Agh, let us fight and get this over with, I'm quite bored, you see..." Abaddon said mockingly. Mettias, Ayra, and I all watched abaddon, getting ready to attack. He gave a sort of yawn, and launched a massively powerful attack at ayra, knocking her out instantly. I cursed, realizing that the battle wasn't going to be easy. Mettias then disappeared, and reappeared in front of abaddon, launching an all-out attack on him, and I could tell that the attack was super effective. I charged, but was blasted back by one of abaddon's attacks. Mettias then threw his blade up into the air. Mettias unleashed a super powerful magic barrage, and jumped, catching the blade, bringing it down with enough force to destroy abaddon. I actually felt bad for him, slaughtered horrendously. Abaddon crumbled to dust, and Mettias scrambled over to pick up a small jewel. It glowed a light blue, and seemed to emanate energy. Mettias closed his eyes, and the gem grew brighter and brighter. Before I went blind from the light, it faded away to show a new, transformed Mettias. He had angelic wings, had a faint glowing aura around him, and was a bit taller. He grinned at me. "Thanks, now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave..." He said before disappearing. I shook my head, pushing out the confusing thoughts that I had, and I picked up ayra. I carried her out of the tower, and right after I walked out of the tower, it crumbled to the ground, leaving a massive pile of rubble in it's place. (Yaas, the chapter is done! how'd it go? was it good enough..?) Category:Blog posts